Maksudnya Apa?
by Wiell
Summary: Rivaille mencoba berbagai cara agar Eren paham dengan maksudnya dari yang biasa sampai ekstrim. Riren/T/Oneshot


**Tittle : Maksudnya Apa?**

 **Author: BabyXie  
**

 **Cast : Riren**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **BxB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Rivaille mencoba berbagai cara agar Eren paham dengan maksudnya dari yang biasa sampai ekstrim.

Sebenarnya Rivaille bukanlah orang yang terlalu muluk. Tidak punya banyak keinginan. Setelah cita-cita menjadi pelajar dengan peringkat satu paralel diraihnya, ia tak begitu punya angan yang lain. Dan entah sejak kapan cita-citanya bertambah untuk diwujudkan, yaitu si dia yang paham dengan maksud hatinya. Entah dia itu polos atau sedikit kurang, Rivaille tak tahu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur cinta jadi sebelum janur kuning melengkung, kesempatannya masih lebar selebar dahi yang katanya seksi milik erwin. Ketua kelasnya.

"Rivaille senpai." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya memanggil Rivaille girang. Senyumnya yang lebar membuat Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Tangannya yang tersimpan dibalik meja, mengepal semangat karena telah menunggu kesempatan ini datang.

"Hm." Gumamnya pelan. Padahal ia tengah deg-degan parah. Lidahnya digigit pelan saking gemasnya dengan bocah yang lebih tinggi sepuluh centimeter dihadapannya.

Eren Jaeger namanya. " Sudah pesan makanan? " tanya Eren ceria. Manik hijaunya menatap Rivaille menunggu jawaban. " Tapi senpai, kenapa senpai datang duluan. Kan masih sepuluh menit lagi jadwal ketemuannya?"

Rivaille mengangguk, "Hanya Takoyaki dan jus **lemon**." Menekankan kata lemon. Entah apa maksudnya. Bertopang dagu menatap Eren datar, "Sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Begitulah jawabnya. Sebenarnya ada, bersih-bersih taman belakang rumahnya. Namun diselesaikan Rivaille secepat yang ia bisa demi bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati tak peka hari ini.

Eren mengangguk sekali, "Tidak bersih-bersih rumah?" jemarinya bertautan dimeja lalu menatap interior sekeliling.

"Selesai kemarin." Bohong. Rivaille selesaikan tadi.

"Jadi begitu, Kenapa Rivaille senpai suka bersih-bersih?"

Rivaille mengernyit tak suka dengan pertanyaan Eren, "Memangnya kau betah berlama-lama dengan sampah?" tanyanya sakastik.

"Eh, bukan tapi kitakan laki-laki." Nada bicaranya mendebat,

"Hah?"

"Laki-laki tidak perlu bersih." Sahut Eren santai.

"Kau suka kotor ya? Sana pergi main lumpur seperti anak TK." Balasnya ketus. Jika menyangkut tentang clean freaknya memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Entah dengan gebetan atau bukan.

"Lupakan senpai."

Perlahan tangan Rivaille bergerak, merambat menuju jemari Eren. Niatnya ia akan menggenggam jari itu lalu menatap Eren lalu mengatakan jika ia mencintainya lalu diajak pulang lalu dibuat hingga kehabisan napas lalu anu-anu. Terlalu banyak lalu dalam rencana Rivaille. Tak tahu jika rencananya bisa hancur sepersekian detik sja.

Eren masih sibuk mengamati sekitar sembari menunggu pesanan datang, bibirnya mengerucut imut, sedikit kesal dengan perdebatannya dengan Rivaille yang cinta kebersihan. Tak sadar membuat seseorang didepannya menahan untuk tak segera menyeret bocah itu ketempat sepi. Tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Eren, menariknya hingga ketengah meja. Mata Rivaille menatap mata hijau yang kebingungan itu.

"Kenapa Rivaille senpai? Lapar ya? Sebentar lagi mungkin." Ucap Eren tersenyum. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Rivaille yang lebar dan hangat.

Rivaille membuang napasnya pelan, modal nekat. "Erek kau tahu, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat aku bersamamu." Matanya menatap Eren lembut. Sedang Eren balas menatap terkejut, tangannya yang satu segera memeriksa dada kiri Rivaille yang berdegub kencang, Matanya melotot. Dan saat itulah Eren langsung menarik tangan Rivaille. Bukan untuk memeluk apalagi mencium tapi-

"Ayo aku antar kerumah sakit, sepertinya Rivaille senpai sakit parah."

Dan ia kembali mendengus lesu.

-0o0-

Pekan ini rencananya Rivaille akan pergi kebioskop dengan Eren. Menonton film romantis yang dipesan Eren kemarin. Entah apa judulnya Rivaille sendiri tak sempat membaca. Dan disinilah ia. Dikursi tunggu menunggu Eren sekaligus Film yang akan tayang sepuluh menit lagi. Dan Rivaille bergerak gelisah saat pemutaran kurang dua menit lagi dan Adik kelasnya itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya didepan Rivaille. Dan sudah ke lima kali ia hanya mendengar nada dialihkan ketika menghubungi Eren.

"Eren." Desisnya pelan. melihat orang-orang sudah mulai masuk studio.

"Senpai..." teriakan Eren membuat Rivaille bersyukur. Ia segera berdiri menarik bocah itu masuk dipandu seorang karyawan memasuki karena film telah dimulai. Lampu dimatikan.

"Rivaille senpai, maaf aku telat." Ucap eren berbisik.

Sedang Rivaille hanya menatap datang layar lebar didepannya. Niatnya Rivaille akan menggenggam tangan Eren sepanjang pemutaran film tapi entah kenapa ia jadi kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa telat."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Bajuku yang akan kupakai entah kenapa ada di bak cucian. Mungkin ibu salah memasukkan, jadi aku menyetrikan baju lainnya dulu. Hehehe." Ia terkekeh pelan. menatap Rivaille dalam gelap.

"Ya sudah, lain kali kabari aku jika telat."

"Siap, Kapten Rivaille."

Eren terkekeh pelan. sedang levi hanya melirik seadanya. Syukur jika bocah itu tidak apa-apa. Ia sempat khawatir tadinya. Ia kembali menatap film didepannya dengan bosan, tak menarik sama sekali. Dan sesekali ia akan kembali curi-curi pandang pada Eren disampingnya. Beruntun mereka berada dipojok jadi tak akan ada yang melihat tingkah anehnya.

Kembali, Rivaille kembali menatap Eren yang tersenyum menatap didepannya. Rivaille sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Eren disamping kirinya. Wajahnya mendekat menuju telinga lelaki bersurai coklat itu. mengehembuskan napasnya yang hangat disana lalu berbisik, "Eren."

Dan seketika Eren menoleh, ia sedikit mundur menjaga jarak dengan senpainya itu. dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti pada Rivaille dalam jarak sedekat ini. Memandangnya dengan entahlah, Eren tak tahu arti tatapan mata itu.

"Senpai, ada apa?" tanya Eren berbisik.

Tapi Rivaille tak menjawab, lelaki itu malah semakin mendekat, matanya terfokus pada bibir Eren. Sedikit lagi. Ia nyaris memejamkan matanya -

"Woooo."

-sebelum teriakan menggema seisi ruangan. Membuat Eren Menoleh, dan otomatis Rivaile membuka matanya, ia nyaris mencium rahang Eren. Ia berdecak kesal lalu menatap adegan dilayar. Pemain utama yang tengah berciuman. Ya ampun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eh, tadi ada apa senpai?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada nyamuk dilehermu."

-0o0-

Siang itu sungguh panas, maklum sedang musim panas. Eren berjalan kaki dengan seperangkat buah dalam plastik. Semakin cepat saat melihat sebuah rumah megah dengan gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Saat sampai tanganya segera menekan bel. Dan begitu terbuka ia langsung masuk dan menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah.

"Rivaille senpai?" panggil Eren mengetuk pintu.

Hening.

Eren kembali mengetuk pintu itu dan tetap hening. Lalu tangannya meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan dan semakin lebar. Dilihatnya kakak tingkat dikampusnya itu tengah berbaring dengan selimut yang melorot hingga perutnya saja.

"Kalau sakit jadi anteng. Apa mending sakit aja ya." Gumam Eren seorang diri. Menatap Rivaille yang tengah terpejam. Didahinya terdapat handuk kecil yang basah. lalu dinakasnya sebuah baskom berisi air dingin. Jendela yang terbuka membuat Eren bisa dengan jelas melihat Rivaille yang sedang pulas. Wajahnya agak pucat.

Eren segera masuk, meletakan buahnya yang dibawanya dilantai dekat meja dan duduk dipinggir ranjang king size Rivaille lalu menaikkan selimutnya yang melorot itu. Tangannya secara reflek akan memeriksa suhu tubuh Rivaille sekaligus menggantik handuk didahi Rivaille namun sebuah tangan malah menarik tangan Eren hingga ia menindih tubuh Rivaille. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi yang membuat Eren merasakan napas panas dari Rivaille. Yang menatapnya sayu.

Awalnya Rivaille sedang tertidur, setelah mengirim pesan pada Eren jika mendadak sakit karena kemarin membersihkan debu tanpa masker. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia tertidur ia merasakan seseorang duduk diranjangnya, menaikkan selimutnya lalu mengguman yang terdeteksi sebagai Eren-nya. Ia sudah hafal diluar kepalanya bagaimana suara merdu Eren ketika berbicara. Dan secara reflek tangannya menyentuh tangan lain yang berada didepan wajahnya. Entah apa maksudnya tapi Rivaille malah menariknya membuat Eren menindih tubuhnya yang demam, matanya terbuka , menatap tajam Eren yang kaget. Mungkin ini kesempatannya.

"Eh? Senpai sudah bangun?" tanya Eren polos. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh dahi Rivaille yang panas. Sejenak ia tersentak lalu menatap Rivaille khawatir. "Apa pusing?" tanya Eren lagi tak mendapat jawaban. Memindahkan handuk yang jatuh dibaskom.

"Senpai?" panggil Eren. Menatap Rivaille dibawahnya.

Perlahan menarik wajah Eren mendekat. Matanya tertutup. Rivaille mencium Eren. Hanya menempel kok. Hingga detik lima barulah Rivaille bergerak, bibirnya melumat bibir tipis Eren. Menjilatnya beberapa kali yang membuat Eren mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Segera Rivaille menjelajahi setiap inchi dalam mulut Eren. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eren .. aku –" ucap Rivaille terputus saat Eren menjauh. Rivaille menatapnya kecewa. Tangannya mengusap sisa saliva didekitar mulutnya. Matanya menatap tajam Rivaille, "Senpai kenapa cium-cium sih? Kalau aku demam nanti gimana?"

"Hah?"

Oh, ayolah bukan itu tujuan Rivaille menciumnya.

"Eren dengarkan aku dulu –" Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren. Suaranya masih serak akibat sakit.

"Cih, pokoknya kalau aku besok demam. Rivaille senpai harus tanggung jawab." Dan Eren tetap bersungut kesal. Tangannya kembali mengusap bibirnya hingga tambah merah.

"Kenapa tanggung jawab. Aku kan belum menghamilimu?" tanya Rivaille kesal.

"Tapi senpai tadi memasukkan lidah senpai."

"Lalu?" Rivaille mulai bosan. Ia yakin jika percakapan mereka akan berputar disekitar itu saja.

"Nanti kalau aku sakit gimana?" ngotot lagi.

Rivaille menjawab cuek, kesal juga dengan Eren yang gak peka. "Gak peduli."

"Kok gitu sih." Ya ampun Rivaille capek, matanya mulai ngantuk lagi.

Rivaille menghela napas berat, "Terus mau nikah gitu?" gak begitu serius tanya tapi pengen jadi kenyataan.

"Hah? Kok nikah sih, pacaran aja belum." Eren melipat tangan didadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Mau pacaran dulu?"

"Ya, iyalah. Eh tapi udah umur tunangan aja gimana?"

"Iya, tunangan." Sejujurnya Rivaille terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ia terlalu lelah.

"Besok ya?" tanya Eren menimang, tangannya memilih kemeja Rivaille. Ia malu.

"Kalau bisa sekarang."

"Eh, tapi gak ada cincin. Gak mau." Lalu memukul Rivaille pelan.

Dan Rivaille kembali menawar tanpa minat, "Pacaran aja dulu deh."

"Terserah."

"Kok cerewet sih? Dicium mau?" Rivaille kembali membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup.

"Enggak ah, kalau sakit gimana."

"Tapi kan aku udah tanggung jawab."

"Tapikan besok."

"Sekarang pacaran gak nih?"

"Iya, pacaran sayang. Ummpt umhh –ih kok cium lagi sih –ahh." Dengan tidak sabaran Rivaille mencium bibir Eren ganas. Terlalu lelah menghadapi Eren yang banyak maunya dan gak peka.

END

a/n :

heyyy.. ini adalah karya pertama aku tentang SNK jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya... terima kasih.


End file.
